DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): This constitutes a continuation application for the NASMHPD Research Institute's Public-Academic Program in Mental Health Services Research. The Program was initiated in 1989 and is in its tenth year. The Program is unique in that it provides training in mental health services research at sites composed of a state mental health agency and an affiliated university. Fellows at least spend 50% of their time in the public agency conducting applied research. They devote the remainder of their time to advanced studies at the university to learn sophisticated research design and methodology. To date, the Program has trained 44 postdoctoral fellows and approved 25 training sites.